


You Already are Helping

by Gorgeous_Girl_Genius



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius/pseuds/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius
Summary: The class is staying overnight in the gym for a school function. Late at night, while everyone else is already sleeping, a very worried Ibuki has some questions for Fuyuhiko about his relationship with Peko. Fuyuhiko isn't sure why, but he tells her the truth. Ibuki empathizes and provides some comfort.Just some happy fluff and comfort. Happens in a universe where Fuyuhiko and Peko are trying to secretly have a more equal relationship without the knowledge of the Kuzuryu clan at large.





	You Already are Helping

“Fuyuhiko?” Ibuki’s voice is uncharacteristically quiet, gentle even. I sigh, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes before answering. I’m too tired to manufacture an angry tone, so I settle for a short one.

“What?” I keep my voice just above a whisper. Everyone is sprawled out on the floor of the gym in their sleeping bags. From the look of things, everyone else is asleep, even the chaperones.

“Can I ask you a question?” She rolls over to face me just as I uncover my eyes.

“Fucking go ahead.” I sigh. It doesn’t sound like she’s gonna shut up and I’m frankly too tired to put up a fight.

“Like, what’s going on between you and Peko?” I can feel myself bristle at the question. Why is she so obsessed with our relationship? And haven't I told her this a million times at this point?

“Not a goddamn thing.” She’s going to whine at me, I know it. She hasn’t said a word yet, but I can already hear her voice, trailing out in a long, lilting, high pitched whine. I'll work up the energy to snap at her, then she'll whine a little more but ultimately leave me alone. But instead, that’s not what happens. Ibuki rolls onto her stomach and then crawls over to the side of my sleeping bag, not making a sound.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I turn just my eyes up to her face. Her mouth is closed in a small, flat line and her eyelids tilt down on the outside corners. It's perhaps the most subdued expression I've ever seen on her face, and it's enough to make me stare. She doesn't answer my question.

“Fuyuhiko, you don't have to tell me.” She lays down on her back beside me. “But Ibuki can tell when something is up. And something is definitely up with you and Peko. It… it worries me.”

I sigh. This situation is dangerous. I am never supposed to let anyone know about my relationship with Peko. According to my parents, it's safer for me if no one knows about her affiliation with me. It gives her a cover where no one even knows to look out for her if they want to hurt me. More importantly for me, if I were to be open about the actual loving relationship we have and something got back to them, my parents would absolutely lose their shit. I can't just go around explaining to everyone that I care about her. Not with the many years of bad memories of being punished for my attempts to treat her like a person. If they ever found out I was sneaking around behind their backs to do so, who knows how much it could cost me?

But, what if they don't find out? I look back at Ibuki's face. It's still just a ball of quiet concern. It'd be risking a lot to say anything. I prop myself up on my arm to look around the room again, confirming that everyone else really is sleeping. Why am I doing this?

“Ibuki. Look at me.” She does, immediately meeting my eyes with hers, silently, deathly serious. I continue, “If you fucking tell anyone anything I'm about to say, I'm gonna cut out your tongue and then knock your teeth down your throat.”

Ibuki laughs at my threat. She actually laughs out loud. It's a soft, quiet giggle, almost like chiming, not loud enough to wake anyone. And then she fucking smiles at me.

“Fuyuhiko, I can keep a secret. I will. I just wanna know because I worry about you.”

“How the fuck do you know anything about us anyway?” I remove the arm propping me up from underneath me and lay down facing her.

“Ibuki doesn't know how she knows. I just love the two of you together and I can feel it when I look at you that you belong together. Like, every time you two are by each other, it's exciting and I can just feel it in my heart.” she's brightened a little, much more like her usual cheery self, but she hasn't gotten any louder.

“But,” she continues, turning to face me as well, “Ibuki can also tell something is wrong between you, and it worries me.”

“Perceptive bitch you are.” I sigh once again “Well, you're right. I love Peko. And we are together, like, dating together. But it's not all fucking sunshine and rainbows. I, and you can never fucking tell a single soul this shit, well, I own her.”

“Own? Her?” Each word is a separate question with it's own upturned inflection. Of course she'd be confused.

“Yeah, own her. Like, my family's the fucking Yakuza, right? They buy people, sell them. They bought her for me. When we were goddamn babies, they decided I might need a tool, someone to do whatever I needed, so they fucking bought her.”

Ibuki covers her mouth with her hand as her eyes fill with tears and horror. She doesn't make a sound, keeping her teary eyes locked on mine.

“But I love her. I want to treat her like an equal. And I try, but it has to be a secret from my family. They don't want me doing that and they don't even want anyone to know we have anything do with each other. If they know I said anything at all, well, I don't know what the fuck they'd do, but it wouldn't be pretty. Not for either of us.”

“I… I never imagined anything like that. Fuyuhiko, I'm so sorry.”

“Yeah, well, of course you didn't. It's fucked up as shit gets and I wasn't ever gonna fucking tell anyone.”

“Ibuki was worried about you two, but Ibuki never knew it could be so bad.” She pauses for a minute, thoughtful. “Do you want a hug?”

My first impulse is to scream a threat in her direction. My second is to simply snap a denial. But for some reason, I don't do either of those things. Instead, I nod and then let her arms wrap around me, even going so far as to snuggle into her chest. If I'm already acting crazy, I may as well get some snuggles out of it. Ibuki seems pleased and presses her lips to my forehead.

“I wish there was something I could do to help, Fuyuhiko. I just want you and Peko to be happy together so bad it hurts.”

“Ibuki, don't ever tell anyone this or I'll fucking sell your ass, but just by listening tonight, you already are helping.”

 

 


End file.
